Help/Lexicon
April's featured term is 'Fangnam Style' (aka Gangnam Style)! ''Click here to go to the archive ''Nominate your favorite fanmade terms in the comments for next month's featured term! This page is a lexicon page to help you out with your original character creations - as Monster High characters themselves use a lot of monsterfied terms to describe things in a monster's perspective, whether it be products, people, countries or even the way they greet people. We have compiled all of the terms from the Monster High Wiki's lexicon based on the terms used in the webisodes, books, online and in diaries. We as creators ourselves have also added fan-made terms for things that aren't canon but sound perfectly monsterfied to enhance your character's lingo. We may also substitute certain canon terms for terms that fit better into the actual names. Certain terms may be omitted due to non-relevance, and we may swap categories for terms to ones that fit. If you would like to add on a phrase or term, then please leave a comment below. Feel free to use any of the terms in your own creation, and remember to be yourself, be unique and be a monster, by giving your character its distinctive lingo! 'Rules for term addition:' #Don't be pressured to comment! I will look over your comments as soon as I can. If all else fails, feel free to edit the page yourself :) #If you add a term, it should be like this - monsterfied term: regular term. #Check if your suggestion is already on the list first. Names *Roarchelle/Rochelle: Rachelle *Clawdeen: Claudeen *Howla/Ghoula: Lola *Meowdeline: Madeline *Coral-line: Caroline *Furlicity: Felicity *Moana: Mona *Howlivia/Purrlivia: Olivia *Meowlissa/Maulissa: Melissa *Purrsephone: Persephone *Meowlody: Melody *Howleen: Holleen *Clawdine: Claudine *Ta-bite-tha: Tabitha *Vamplerie: Valerie *Goria: Gloria *Bitethany: Bethany *Elissabat: Elisabeth *Draculaura: Laura *Griffany: Tiffany *Scarah: Sarah *Killian: Jillian *Vic-gore/Vic-gore-ia: Victor/Victoria Politicians and Royalty *Gillary Clinton: Hillary Clinton *Gore-ge Washingterror: George Washington *Abrahaunt Lincoln: Abraham Lincoln *Prince Gnarles: Prince Charles of England *Prince Wailliam: Prince William of England *Prince Scarry: Prince Harry of England *Camilla Scarker-Ghouwles: Camilla Parker-Bowles *Brock O-boo-ma: president Brock Obama Celebrities Singers/Musicians/Bands *Pluto Mars: Bruno Mars *Justin Biter: Justin Bieber *Jaundice Brothers: Jonas Brothers *Selena Gloomez/Selena Bonez: Selena Gomez *undeadmau5: deadmau5 *Lady Gagoyle/Lady Gaghoul/Lady Ra Ra: Lady Gaga *Katy Scary: Katy Perry *Nicki Mirage: Nicki Minaj *One Disection/One Furrection/One Creeption: One Direction *Adderdele/Clawdele: Adele *Fle$ha: Ke$ha *Barkyonce/Beeyonce: Beyonce *Scarly Rae Jepsen: Carly Rae Jepsen *Jinxy J: Jessie J *Scare-iana Hauntde: Arian Grande *Britney Fears- Britney Spears *Howl City: Owl City *Scare Oy'd: Cher Lloyd *Pariah Scary: Mariah Carey *The Hunted: The Wanted *Ghouls Aloud: Girls Aloud *The Werecaturdays/The Scarydays: The Saturdays *Taylor Mist: Taylor Swift *Ghoulse/Boouse: Muse *Backscree Boys: Backstreet Boys *Creepture Freakture: Creature Feature *Screamero Dieline: Stereo Skyline *Hot Scare Rae: Hot Chelle Rae *Little Hex/Scary Ghouls: Little Mix *Ghoulicious: Girlicious *Slo Rida: Flo Rida *Scaryl Crow: Sheryl Crow *Malice Cooper: Alice Cooper *Scarylin Moanson: Marylin Manson *Revenged Deadvenfold: Avenged Sevenfold *My Deadmical Romance: My Chemical Romance *Clawly Barkson: Kelly Clarkson *Grrard Way: Gerard Way (My Chemical Romance) *Bone Jovi: Bon Jovi *Scare Out Boy: Fall Out Boy *One Die-Rection: One Direction *Miley Die-rus: Miley Cyrus *Avril LaVine: Avril Lavigne *Billie Joe Harmstrong: Billie Joe Armstrong *Gore-een Day: Green Day *One Reap-ublic: One Republic *Satan-a: Santana *Vic-gore-ia Justice: Victoria Justice *Madison Fear: Madison Beer K-Pop/J-Pop related *Moaning Musume: Morning Musume *Scream Top: Teen Top *SCAREBLAQ: MBLAQ *Beastss: Beast (B2ST) *Bloody Butchers: Bloodthirsty Butchers *Mr.Chill-dren: Mr.Children *BOOS: NEWS *Boo-nie Scree-ink: Bonnie Pink *2-scare-e1: 2ne1 *SN-SCARE-D (Ghoul's Terror-nation): SNSD (Girl's Generation) *Super Frighter: Super Junior *Pergloom/Polterfume: Perfume *Scari Pamyu Pamyu: Kyari Pamyu Pamyu *Wonder Ghouls: Wonder Girls *SHINscree: SHINee *SCARA: KARA *Scaledal: Scandal *Big Fang: Big Bang *A-SCARE-B48: AKB48 *scare-AP: SMAP *5ghouls: 5dolls *8Scare: 8Eight *Ahbrewmee/Ahboome: Ahyoomee *The Gorette/The Ghoulette: The Gazette *BLOOD1A4: B1A4 *HEXO: EXO *SCREEVXQ: TVXQ *G-Scargon: G-Dragon (Big Bang) *T.E.R.R.O.R.: T.O.P. (Big Bang) *Diesung: Daesung (Big Bang) *Scareungri: Seungri (Big Bang) C-pop related *Lonely Die-na Day: Lonely China Day *Scarelan Ko: Alan Ko *FurA: BoA *The Freakers: The Flowers Actors/Actresses (includes voice actors/actresses) *Ta-bite-tha St. Goremain: Tabitha St. Germain *An-dead-rea Webman: Andrea Libman *Scara Strong: Tara Strong *Rotbecca Shoichet: Rebbeca Shoichet *Ashleigh Claw: Ashleigh Ball *Scarecole Oliver: Nicole Oliver *Monstelle Creeper: Michelle Creber *Madeleine Screeters: Madeleine Peters *Claire Gorelett: Claire Corlett *Jekyll & Shada: Jeremy Shada *Pendleton Weird: Pendleton Ward *Tom Scary/Tom Kenny: Tom Kenny *Scarein Fitzterror: Erin Fitzgerald *Scarley Catlyn Quinn: Molly Caitlyn Quinn *Jennifur Eeriez: Jennifer Lopez *Bella Gorene: Bella Thorne *Scare-daya Goreman: Zendaya Coleman *Meaghan Wraith/Scareghan Wraith: Meaghan Rath *Screa Michele: Lea Michele *Hauntland Roden: Holland Roden *Dylan O'Dien: Dylan O'Brien *Tyler Hauntchlin: Tyler Hoechlin *Gage Ghoulightly: Gage Golightly *Scree-scree Palmer: Keke Palmer *Coco Bones: Coco Jones *Claw-yson Stoner: Alyson Stoner *Ashley Boneson: Ashley Benson *Gypsy-ca Alba: Jessica Alba *Scaremon Broyce: Cameron Broyce *Scaran Brar: Karan Brar *William Screamer: William Shatner *Die-na Anne McClain: China Anne McClain *Scarevin Chamerlin: Kevin Chamerlin *Scare-mily Osment: Emily Osment *Gorea Bailey: Laura Bailey *Scarylin Monroe: Marylin Monroe *Taylor Hauntner: Taylor Lautner *Bloodgit Mendler: Bridgit Mendler *Tina Hay: Tina Fey *Dan Casketaneta: Dan Castellaneta *Scaredley Wisp: Yeardley Smith *Jade-Screamanna Bleeders: Jade-Lianna Peters *Ghoulie Kavner: Julie Kavner *Moangan Barker Blood: Logan Parker Grove *Kwesi Boascree: Kwesi Boakye *Scytha Rae Killwalski: Kyla Rae Kowalski *Luke Manriscarez: Luke Manriquez *Creepsstine Casketnaugh: Christine Cavanaugh *Death Soucie/Kath Spookie: Kath Soucie *Tomblar Hender: Taylar Hender Television Personalities *Russell Howlard: Russell Howard *Helen Skeleton: Helen Skelton *Yvdeadtte Fielding: Yvette Fielding *Barney Horrorwood: Barney Harwood *Gorea Inghostham: Laura Ingraham Monster High team and related *Granite Sander: Garrett Sander *Killee Rotley: Kellee Riley *Ooo-Ick Hardeeee/Ooo-Ick Bloodee: Eric Hardie *Grimmily Anne McSmiddlebopper: Emily-Anne Rigal Other *Lisi Scarrison/Grizzi Harrison: Lisi Harrison *Scary Madsaw: Terry Bradshaw *Grim Brown/Grim Growl: Jim Brown *Deadgele Duskcio: Angele Duscio *Creeprina Duskcio: Catrina Duscio *Howlie Long: Howie Long *Jean Paul Ghostier: Jean Paul Gaultier *Anna Ghouwell: Anna Sewell *J.K. Growling: J.K. Rowling *H.P. Witchcraft: H.P. Lovecraft *Henry Howland: Henry Holland *Roberto Cadavalli: Roberto Cavalli *Scariette Goremonni: Harriette Formonni Characters *Scary Wonka/Webby Wonka: Willy Wonka *Grumpa-Loompas: Oompa-Loompas *Gillsbury Ghostboy: Pillsbury Doughboy *Ghoulite Scarkle: Twilight Sparkle *Phantie Pie: Pinkie Pie *Scarity: Rarity *Painbow Dash: Rainbow Dash *Scratchlejack: Applejack *Flutterdie: Fluttershy *Princess Scarelestia: Princess Celestia *Princess Boona: Princess Luna *Cure Screece: Cure Peace *Cure Bloody: Cure Beauty *Cure Fright: Cure White *Cure Boorine: Cure Marine *Cure Ache: Cure Ace *Cure Bloodsom: Cure Blossom *Slaughterberry Shortcake: Strawberry Shortcake *Orange Bloodsom: Orange Blossom *Hermione Stranger: Hermione Granger *Scary Rotter: Harry Potter People terms *RAD - Regular Attribute Dodgers: monsters *Normie: human *Ghoul: girl *Ghoul: student *Ghoul: fool (presumed) *Ghoulfriend: girlfriend *Boofriend: boyfriend *Manster: guy *Creature: teacher *Bloody: buddy *Fleshman: freshman *Suffermore: sophomore *Dismembers: members *Store lurk: store clerk *Ogre achiever: over achiever *Goredian: guardian *Cursed-toadian: custodian *Coverghoul: covergirl School, science and subjects *Ghoul: school *Monsterlecular biology: molecular biology *Mad Science: Science *Biteology: Biology *Skullinary Arts: Culinary Arts *Ocean-ogrephy: Oceanography *Home Ick: Home Economics *Freakia: Media class *Hurticulture/Horrorticulture: Horticulture *Monster Lit: Literature *Gore-ammar: Grammar *Clawculus: Calculus *Dragonomics/Freaky Economics/Freakynomics/Shriekonomics: Economics *Dragonometry: Trigonometry *Hist. of the Undead/Hiss-tory: History (or variation) *G-ogre-phy: Geography *Dead Languages: Language class *Physical Deaducation: Physical Education *Scary Aptitude Test: Scholastic Aptitude Test (SAT) *Skullastic: Scholastic *Intereapertive Communitcations Technology: Interactive Communitcations Technology *Growlaphic Design: Graphic Design *Doom-estic Arts: Domestic Arts *Study Howl: Study Hall *Ghoul-ance Counselor: Guidance Counselor *Screamter Arts: Theater Arts *Dieor: Chior Sport/Activity *Fearleading: cheerleading *Casketball: basketball *Shoccker: soccer *Screech volleyball: beach volleyball *Maceball: baseball *Dodgeskull: dodgeball *Batminion: badminton *Die-athlon: triathlon *Claws Country: cross country *Hag Rugby: tag rugby *Scrapeboarding: skateboarding *Scarchery: archery *Snowgoreding: snowboarding *Wailed-water rafting: Wild-water rafting *Hide and Shriek: Hide and Seek Events *Howloween: Halloween *Clawsmas/Cryptmas: Christmas *Howlidays: Holidays *Fangsgiving/Chainsgiving: Thanksgiving *Horrornukah: Hannukah *Ramadoom: Ramadan *Freakster: Easter *Redismembrence Day: Remembrance day *April Ghoul's Day: April fools day *Scardi Claws: Mardi Gras *Boo Year's Eve/New Tide's Eve: New Year's Eve *Boo Year's Day: New Year's Day Places Locations in school *Creepateria: cafeteria *Vampitheater: amphitheater *Clawditorium: auditorium *Libury: Library *Cluss: Class *Mad Science Labroaratory: Science Laboratory In town *Die-ner: diner *Maul: mall *Screech: beach *Gritty: city *Goredwalk: Boardwalk Iconic locations *Entrail Park: Central Park *Great Scarrier Reef: Great Barrier Reef *Four Screamers: Four Seasons *Monster Horn Mountains: Big Horn Mountains *Mount Gushmore: Mount Rushmore *Ghoulliard: Julliard *Wail: Yale *Terrorbone Parish: Terrebonne Parish *Home of the boos: Home of the Blues *Time Scare: Time Square *Vanish Beach: Venice Beach *Big Boo: Big Ben *Griffin Observaterrory: Griffith Observatory *Dodger Scaredium: Dodger Stadium *Crapstone Furrbine: Capstone Turbine Towns, States and Countries *United Scares (U.S.A.): United States (U.S.A.) *Goblinese: Japanese *Haunt Kong: Hong Kong *Monsterschusetts: Massachusetts *Howland: Poland *Scarona: Verona *Cornwail: Cornwall *Yuckshire: Yorkshire *Shockland: Scotland *Wails: Wales *Blood Orange County: Orange County *New Scaresy: New Jersey *Hexas: Texas *Skullaska: Alaska *Labragore: Labrador *New Goreleans: New Orleans *Gnarleston: Charleston *Gnashville: Nashville *Scaris: Paris *Monte Scarlo: Monte Carlo *Frightingham: Framingham *Bitealy: Italy *New Yuck/New Yawn: New York *Los Fangeles: Los Angeles *Scarta: Sparta *Batlanta: Atlanta *Fanghai: Shanghai *Hexico: Mexico *Skeoul: Seoul *Califurnia/Scarifornia/Candyforina: California (related to Lori 'Nerds' Wonka and her family) *Burylin: Berlin *Madread: Madrid *Direland: Ireland *Lisburn: Lisbon *Singagore/Scarapore: Singapore *S'Pain: Spain *Goretugal/Portughoul: Portugal *Painypins: Philippines *Londead/Londoom: London *Fangchester: Manchester *Rocksford: Oxford *Terrorssee: Tennessee *Scarlington: Darlington *Scarebei: Hebei *Die-na: China *O-die-o: Ohio *Croakyo: Tokyo *Skullmae: Komae *Kokuburyji/Kokubooji: Kokubunji *Skullginami: Suginami *Terrorto: Taito *Howldachi: Adachi *Boomida: Sumida *Shibooya: Shibuya *Doombai: Dubai *Dieyose: Kiyose *Skechi: Sochi *Doomblin: Dublin *Mummbai: Mumbai Communication Technology *iCoffin: iPhone *iTomb: iPad or tablet *iCasket: iPod *MP-Freak Player: MP3 Player *E-wail: E-mail *Killect: Kinect *Scarestation: Playstation *Squii: Wii *Nintendo DeadS: Nintendo DS *Nintendo 3DeadS: Nintendo 3DS *Ghoulboy: Gameboy Websites *Diespace: Myspace *Freakipedia: Wikipedia *BooTube/FrightTube: YouTube *Critter/Creeper/Freaker/Titter: Twitter *Facespook/Facehook: Facebook *Scaragram/Pentagram: Instagram *Blooohger: Blogger *Freakr: Flickr *Tomblr: Tumblr *Boogle: Google *Boogle +: Google + *Gwail: Gmail *Gwail Fangout: Gmail Hangout *Yaboo: Yahoo *Rotmail: Hotmail *Equestria Deadly: Equestria Daily *DieviantArt: DeviantArt *Scratz Boolevard: Bratz Boulevard *Scarsue.net: Starsue.net *Dressupboo.com: Dressupwho.com *Monsterscarplanet.com: Moviestarplanet.com *Rinmurderugames.com: Rinmarugames Entertainment Web Comics *MS Faint Misadventures: MS Paint Adventures *Catacombstuck: Homestuck *Ctrl+Alt+Die/Ctrl+Alt+Bleed: Ctrl+Alt+Del *SCREE-G Cats: VG Cats *Deadly Arcade: Penny Arcade *Queen of Claws: Queen of Wands *Screeserker: Beeserker *Screerault: Chirault *The Dead Effect: The Bess Effect *Fangtastic 4: Fantasic 4 Toys and Games *Gargoyles to Gargoyles: Apples to Apples *Coffins and Normies: Dungeons and Dragons *Truth or Scare: Truth or Dare *Dieminos: Dominos *Mournopoly: Monopoly *Scareabble: Scrabble *Grue/Gruedo: Clue/Cluedo *Fearby: Furby *Scratz: Bratz *Scratzillaz: Bratzillaz *Novi Scars: Novi Stars *Normie High: Monster High *Yelpzee: Yahtzee *My Scream: My Scene *Hot Wails: Hot Wheels *Scarbie: Barbie *Scarnicle: Bionicle *Deady Bear: Teddy Bear *Never After High: Ever After High Video Games *World of Witchcraft: World of Warcraft *Witchcraft: Minecraft *Diecraft: Minecraft *Scareblox: Roblox *Scarlanders: Skylanders *Angry Banshees: Angry Birds *Angry Ghouls: Angry Birds *Pyramid Run: Temple Run *Claws of Duty: Call of Duty *Second Unlife: Second Life *Scartoon Deadwork Scare Time Explosion: Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion *Scare Cooper: Sly Cooper *Soulgirls: Skullgirls *Diecraft: Minecraft Kingdom Hearts Series *Screamdom Harps: Kingdom Hearts *Screamdom Harps 358/2 Days: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Screamdom Harps II: Kingdom Hearts II *Screamdom Hearts Re:Coded: Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded *Screamdom Hearts Re:Chain of Dead Memories: Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories *Screamdom Hearts 3D: Scream Dead Disdead: Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance The Legend of Zelda Series *Dierule: Hyrule *Scabi: Navi *Triforce: Dieforce *The Legend of Zeldead: The Legend of Zelda *Zeldead II: The Adventure of Link: Zelda II: The Adventure of Link *Zeldead: The Wand of Gamelon: Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon *Zeldead's Adventure: Zelda's Adventure *The Legend of Zeldead: Orcarina of Time: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *The Legend of Zeldead: Scarjora's Mask: The Legend of Zeldead: Majora's Mask *The Legend of Zeldead: Oracle of Screesons: The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons *The Legend of Zeldead: Four Souls: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords *The Legend of Zeldead: Four Souls Adventures: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures *The Legend of Zeldead: Twilfright Princess: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *The Legend of Zeldead: Orcarina of Time ScreeD: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D *The Legend of Zeldead: Skyward Soul: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword *Dierule Warriors: Hyrule Warriors Kirby Series *Scarby Scare Ride: Kirby Air Ride *Scarby Scream Star Ultra: Kirby Super Star Ultra Mario Series *Super Scario Brothers: Super Mario Brothers *Booigi's Mansion: Luigi's Mansion *Scario Kart Games: Mario Kart Games *Super Scario 3D Land: Super Mario 3D Land *Super Scario Galaxy: Super Mario Galaxy *Super Princess Screach: Super Princess Peach *Super Scare Bloodthers Series: Super Smash Brothers Series *Scario and Sonic at the Ghoulimpic Games: Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games Plays and Musicals *West Side Gory: West Side Story *Groaneo and Ghouliet: Romeo and Juliet *A Midsummer Fright Scream/A Midsummer Nightmare: A Midsummer Night Dream *Macdeath: Macbeth *Hauntlet: Hamlet *Wolfler on the Roof: Fiddler on the Roof *Werecats: Cats Books and Movies *Scary Rotter: Harry Potter *The Revengers: The Avengers *Scarepic: Epic *Twihard: Twilight & Die Hard *Dr Ghoulittle: Dr Doolittle *Wizard of Claws: Wizard of Oz *Alice's Misadventures in Monsterland: Alice in Wonderland *Tragic Mike: Magic Mike *Fangled: Tangled *The Haunter Games: The Hunger Games *The Hound of Music: The Sound of Music *Scary Poppins: Mary Poppins *Reaper! The Genetic Opera: Repo! The Genetic Opera *The Nightmare Before Clawsmas: The Nightmare Before Christmas *Scare It Ralph: Wreck It Ralph *BloodSucker Punch: Sucker Punch *ScaryTale: A Ghoul Story: FairyTale: A True Story *Scare Up 4: Step Up 4 *The Boos: The Croods *Frozdead: Frozen *The Wild Blood: The Wild Bunch *Poison Die-vy: Poison Ivy *The Worst News Scares: The Bad News Bears *A Skin Line Bescream Love and Scrate: A Thin Line Between Love and Hate *The Scaremaid's Wail: The Handmaid's Tale *Victor Vicscareia: Victor Victoria *Some Kind of Boo-tiful: Some Kind of Beautiful *The Moon Also Dies: The Sun Also Rises *The Scarego Movie: The Lego Movie Songs *A Gorey Deadmise: A Gorey Demise (Creature Feature) *Don't Ya Witch Your Ghoulfriend Was Rot Like Me: Don't Ya Wish Your Girlfriend Was Hot Like Me *Califurnia Girls/Candyfornia Girls/Califurnia Ghouls: California Girls (Katy Perry) *Alice of Monster Sacrifice: Alice of Human Sacrifice (Vocaloid) *Circle of Fiends: Circle of Friends *Scarier than You: Crazier than You *Fang Resort: Last Resort (Papa Roach) *Such Horror-ible Things: Such Horrible Things *What Screams You Glooming-ful: What Makes You Beautiful *Hound the Alarm: Pound the Alarm (Nicki Minaj) *I Knew You Were Scarable: I Knew You Were Trouble (Taylor Swift) *I'm Gloomed You Came: I'm Glad You Came *Skull me Decayly: Call me Maybe *Crawling in the Seeps/ Scaring in the Creeps: Rolling in the Deep *Scarlem Wake: Harlem Shake *Stings: Wings *We Will Never Ever Ever Stitch Things Back Togther: We Are Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together *Claw me Baby/Kill me Freaky: Call me Maybe *Swamplicated: Complicated (Avril Lavigne) *Hurl-friend: Girlfriend *Hit the Frights: Hit the Lights *Die2Day: DNA *Here's 2 Ghouls: Here's 2 Us *Scary Me: Little Me *Tomorrow's Mummy: Tomorrow's Money *Make it Scary: Make it Shine *Boy Deadvision: Boy Division *Twenty-Four Scareven: Twenty-Four Seven/24/7 (Big Time Rush) *Dead: Gold (Britt Nicole) *Horrornestly: Honestly *Cheatercheaterbeastfriendeater: Cheatercheaterbestfriendeater *I Feast A Ghoul: I Kissed A Girl *Into the Nightmare: Into the Night (Santana ft. Chad Kroeger) *Amboolance: Ambulance *Ghost.: Gun. *The World is Uhhh-gly: The World is Ugly *The Fright Beihnd Your Eyes: The Light Behind Your Eyes *Scriss the Ring: Kiss the Ring *Make Gloom!!!!: Make Room!!!! *Surrender the Nightmare: Surrender the Night *Burn Fright: Burn Bright *Scarelodies: Melodies (Madison Beer) *Don't go Staking My Heart: Don't go Breaking My Heart K-Pop Related *Terrordose: Overdose *Misery: History *Scree: Gee *I Am the Beast: I Am the Best *Terrorpop/Hauntypop: Lollipop *Mr. Scareple: Mr. Simple *Mr. Manster: Mr. Mr. *I Got a Boil: I Got a Boy *Dazzling Ghoul: Dazzling Girl *Fangtastic Baby: Fantastic Baby *Scrayon/Grayon: Crayon *Fangnam Style/Fangnam Scare-yle: Gangnam Style *Ice Scream/Eye-Scream: Ice Cream *Ring Dead Dong: Ring Ding Dong *Baby Goodnightmare/Baby Screamnight/Baby Goodfright: Baby Goodnight *Scratch your Hands: Clap your Hands Albums *I Brought You My Boo-lets, You Brought Me Your Love: I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love (My Chemical Romance) *Three Fears for Evil Revenge: Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge (My Chemical Romance) *The Black Scarade: The Black Parade (My Chemical Romance) *Dagger Days - The True Undead Lives of the Fangulous Killjoys: Danger Days - The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (My Chemical Romance) *Scriss: Kiss (Carly Rae Jepsen) *Midnight Scaremories: Midnight Memories (One Direction) Vocaloid *Kitsune Shrieku: Hatsune Miku *SHRIEKO: MEIKO *CATO: KAITO *Reap Kaghoulmine: Rin Kagamine *Fang Kaghoulmine: Len Kagamine *Luka Monstergurine: Luka Megurine *DeadU/VampireU/ScreamU: SeeU *Croakaloid: Vocaloid TV Shows *Deadsworld: Eddsworld *Scaried with Children: Married with Children *Skelly Grubbys: Telly Tubbies *Big Crook Little Crook: Big Cook Little Cook *My Little Ghosties: My Little Pony *Jinx Club: Winx Club *Big Fang Theory: Big Bang Theory *Reaper-gular Show/Rotgular Show: Regular Show *Adventerror Time/Advenhorror Time: Adventure Time *Goregoreiki/Gogorotty/Gogoreapy: Gogoriki *Eerie Scare Screams/Hallow Dead Fiends/Screamy Eerie Friends: Happy Tree Friends *London Gargoyle Freaks: London Mobile Friends *Powerscare Ghouls: PowerPuff Girls *My Little Frankenpony, Fiendship is Tragic: My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic *Horrornation Street: Coronation Street *Pretty Little Monsters: Pretty Little Liars *Russell Howlard's Grim News: Russell Howard's Good News *Blue Creeper: Blue Peter *Gossip Ghoul: Gossip Girl *Life-enders: Eastenders *The Siren: The Voice *The X Freaker: The X Factor *Meaner Chef: Master Chef *The Colscare Report: The Colbert Report *The Wail Housewives of Blood Orange County: The Real Housewives of Orange County *Here Comes Scary Boo Boo: Here Comes Honey Boo Boo *Vonce Upon A BrimeOnce Upon a Slime: Once Upon A Time *Freaksome/Gruesome: Threesome *Two and a Half Monsters: Two and a Half Men *Terrors and Tiaras: Toddlers and Tiaras *Next Top Monster: Next Top Model *New Ghoul: New Girl *Fiends: Friends *The Scary World of Ghostball: The Amazing World of Gumball *Fangboy and Claw Claw/Phantboy and Ghoul Ghoul: Fanboy and Chum Chum *The Howlcoons: The Raccoons *Scarly Odd Parents: Fairly Odd Parents *Dead Deadd n Deadly: Ed Edd n Eddy *The Skin-sons: The Simpsons *Cryzoku Sentai Gorecryger: Kaizoku Sentai Goukaiger *Gloomy Scarta: Loomy Shota *Jinx Bites/Jinx Mittes: Jinxx Mittes *Hextra Gloove: Extra Love *Scarejay and Dead: Sanjay and Craig *The Breadskinners: The Breadwinners *Scary Witch Way: Every Witch Way *What Ever Happened to Rot-Bot Jones?/What Ever Happened to Reaper Jones?: What Ever Happened to Robot Jones? *Ro-rot Chicken: Robot Chicken *Family Cry: Family Guy *American Bad: American Dad *South Dark: South Park *iDarkly: iCarly *Toad.0/Ghost.0: Tosh.0 *Scare & Werecat: Sam and Cat *The Haunted Hathascares: The Haunted Hathaways *The Hauntermans: The Thundermans *Scared: Charmed *Being Boo-man: Being Human *Doctor Boo: Doctor Who *Scarelock: Sherlock *Growlstin and Scary: Austin and Ally *Loch Nessie: Jessie *Haunter Over Yonder: Wander Over Yonder *Grave and Scarie: Liv and Maddie *Ghoul Meets World: Girl Meets World *I Didn't Scare It: I Didn't Do It *Scream Titans: Teen Titans *Scarence: Clarence *Screamen Universe: Steven Universe Anime *Scailor Moon/Wailor Moon: Sailor Moon *Screech: Bleach *Lucky Scar/Unlucky Star: Lucky Star *Gho-Li-Oh: Yu-Gi-Oh *Croakemon: Pokemon *Scary Tail: Fairy Tail *Undeadman Wonderland: Deadman Wonderland *Skull Eater/Ghoul Eater: Soul Eater *Orgean High Ghoul Ghost Club: Ouran High School Host Club *Heterrorlia/Hegorelia: Hetalia *Aaaa-xis Powers Heterrorlia/Acid Screamers Hegorelia: Axis Powers Hetalia *Yumeiro Pascreamierre: Yumeiro Patissiere *Ghoulmetal Alchemist: Full Metal Alchemist *Croakyo Mew Mew: Tokyo Mew Mew *Shughost Cryptra/Screamgo Scarera: Shugo Chara *Black Bootler: Black Butler *Killgurashi No Naboo Croaky Ni/Killgurashi When They Died: Higurashi Ni Naku Koro Ni/Higurashi When They Cry *Killgurashi When They Died So-boo-tions/Killgurashi When They Died Die: Higurashi When They Cry Solutions/Higurashi When They Cry Kai *Killgurashi When They Died Grati-boo-des/Killgurashi When They Died Hay: Higurashi When They Cry Gratitudes/Higurashi When They Cry Rei *Killgurashi When They Died Festkillval/Killgurashi When They Died Matsboori: Higurashi When They Cry Festival/Higurashi When They Cry Matsuri *Killgurashi When They Died Hounds/Killgurashi When They Died Killzuna: Higurashi When They Cry Bonds/Killgurashi When They Cry Kizuna *Demasnake-a Powerscare Ghouls Z: Demashita Powerpuff Girls Z *The Melanhorrorly of Haboori Boozumiya: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *Scareruto: Naruto *One Fear/One Screech: One Piece *D. Decay man: D. Gray man *Dragonmaul: Dragonball *Black Rot Shooter: Black Rock Shooter *Horroriko: Toriko *Death Rot: Death Note *(SCÄRE) Scäre-chen Awakens Fearmance: (MÄR) Märchen Awakens Romance *Scaryzuma Eleven: Inazuma Eleven *Scaresword: Elsword *Grim Chase: Grand Chase *Fearai Sickki/Eerieai Reappi: Mirai Nikki *Puella Tragi Madoomka Tragica/Booella Tragu Madoomka Tragica: Puella Magi Madoka Magica *Screerarin Hexobootion/Barkling Hexobootion: Kirarin Revolution/Sparkling Revolution *Ascreekatsbrew/Ascreamkatsboo: Aikatsu Ojamajo DoReMi *Ojamajo DoomReMi: Ojamajo DoReMi *Tragical DoomReMi: Magical DoReMi *Ojamajo DoomReMi (Sharp): Ojamajo DoReMi (Sharp) *Motto! Ojamajo DoomReMi: Motto! Ojamajo DoReMi *Ojamajo DoomReMi Dokka~n!: Ojamajo DoReMi Dokka~n! Pretty Cure Series *Freaky Cure/Creepy Cure: Pretty Cure *Bootari wa Freaky Cure/Bootari wa Creepy Cure: Futari wa Pretty Cure *Freaky Cure Max Scar/Creepy Cure Max Scar: Pretty Cure Max Heart *Freaky Cure Scratch Scar/Creepy Cure Scratch Star: Pretty Cure Splash Star *Hex! Freaky Cure 5/Hex! Creepy Cure 5: Yes! Pretty Cure 5 *Hex! Freaky Cure 5 GoGo!/Hex! Creepy Cure 5 GoGo!: Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! *Flesh Freaky Cure/Flesh Creepy Cure: Fresh Pretty Cure *HeartScratch Freaky Cure/HeartScratch Creepy Cure: HeartCatch Pretty Cure *Scream Freaky Cure/Scream Creepy Cure: Suite Pretty Cure *Scare Freaky Cure/Scare Creepy Cure: Smile Pretty Cure *Croaky Croaky Freaky Cure/Croaky Croaky Creepy Cure: Doki Doki Pretty Cure *ScrappinessCharge Creepy Cure!/ScrappinessCharge Freaky Cure!: HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! Companies and Products Newspapers and Magazines *7tween / Lazer-beam / Thirteen: Seventeen *Monster Beat Magazine: Teen Beat Magazine *Teen Scream: Teen Scene *Morgue Magazine: More Magazine *New Yuck Times: New York Times *The Howlington Ghost: The Huffington Post *Deadly Mirror: Daily Mirror *Fright On!: Right On! *Boo: Bop *Frighter Beat: Tiger Beat *Scream Vogue: Teen Vogue *Scrist: Twist *Popscream: Popteen *Ghouls' Life: Girls' Life Fashion/cosmetic brands *Transylvania's Secret: Victoria's Secret *Furberry: Burberry *Batty: Tammy *Fursace: Versace *Ghost: Ghost *Ghostier: Gaultier *Ghouis Creton: Louis Vuitton *Demonic Pretty: Angelic Pretty *Grucci: Gucci *Baby Phant: Baby Phat *Abbey Dusk/Scabby Dawn/Scabby Yawn: Abbey Dawn *Dunhell: Dunhill *J. Grue: J. Crew *Killzo: Kenzo *Scarmani: Armani *Just Cadavalli: Just *Maniac Panic: Manic Panic *Abnerzombie and Witch: Abercrombie & Fitch *Scaeropostale: Aeropostale *Crawllister/Howllister: Hollister *Crawlstice: Justice Stores *Wail-Mart: Walmart *Witchcraft: Hobbycraft *Taurget: Target *Scares R Us: Toys R Us *Wailgreens: Walgreens *W.H.Crypt: W.H.Smith *Wailworths: Woolworths *M&H: H&M *PHS (Painful Hurting Sores):BHS (British Home Stores) *Scaires: Claires *Hext: Next *Crew Hook: New Look *Simply Boo: Simply Be *Wailtrose: Waitrose *Frite-Aid: Rite-Aid *Forever 13: Forever 21 *Wet Eel: Wet Seal *Hot Tombpic: Hot Topic *Bootsey Johnson: Betsey Johnson *Gillards: Dillards *Grimbles: Gimbles *Gloomingdales: Bloomingdales *Scareds: Jareds *Scary Finston: Harry Winston Products or garments *Fearasil: Clearasil *Fearrings: Earrings *Monsteriser: Moisturiser *Underscare: underwear *Curse: purse *Tangles: Bangles *Body Gray: Body Spray *Vamp gloss/Lip lost: Lip gloss *Eyescaredow: Eyeshadow *Mascare-a: Mascara *Vampstick: Lipstick Food/drink chains *McDeadalds: McDonalds *Kentucky Fright Chicken: Kentucky Fried Chicken *Diemino's Screechza: Domino's Pizza *Slaughtto Ramen: Totto Ramen *Scarbucks: Starbucks *Krispy Screme: Krispy Creme *Wicked Wendy's: Wendy's *Scarby's: Arby's *Taco Brawl: Taco Bell *Screechza Cut: Pizza Hut Other companies *Gritish Scareways: British Airways *Demonic Dreamz: Angelic Dreamz *Maultel: Mattel *Killer: Kenner *Skin Master: Spin Master *Roardica: Radica *Royal Wail: Royal Mail *Dead-Ex: Fed-Ex *Howlett Packard: Hewlett Packard *Wolfish Hairlines: British Airlines Food *Ghoulash: goulash *Goup: soup *Dragon noodle soup: noodle soup *Screechza: pizza *Ogrlette: omlette *Casketberry pie: pie containing casketberries *Esprescare: Espresso *Batchup: ketchup *Monstard: mustard *Tarterror: Tartar sauce *Scaries: berries *Airdeads: Airheads *Dracula and Racula: Mike and Ike *Raspscary Ghoulis: Raspberry coulis *Scary Taffy: Laffy Taffy *SqueeTarts: SweeTarts *Freak-course-meal: Three-course-meal *Rockolate: Chocolate *Scaresheys: Hersheys *Marshwill-o's: Marshmallows *Marshwill-o Fluff: Marshmallow Fluff *Goreos: Oreos *Tootsie trolls: Tootsie rolls *Furry Nuggets: Chicken Nuggets *Big Hag: Big Mac *Grossaint: crossaint *Groanigri: onigri *Scareshi: sushi *Banshi: sushi *Jack-O Rancher: Jolly Rancher *Grizzlers: Twizzlers *Deadvines: Redvines *Slaughter-berries: Strawberries *Casketdillas: Quesadillas *Scream cheese: cream cheese *Crones: scones *Screamed scorn: creamed corn *Coffinee: coffee *Scarup: syrup *Spookacino: cappuccino *Coffinccino: cappuccino *Lairtte: Latte *Dragoncakes: cupcakes *Poltercakes: pancakes *Monscar Enerscream: Monster Energy *Scarekers: Snickers *Cake biter: Cake batter Other terms *Oh my Ra: Oh my God *Oh my ghoul: Oh my God *Oh my goth: Oh my God *Oh my Goddess: Oh my God *Totes McGhost: Totes McGotes *Howly fangbags: Holy cow *Gore-geous: gorgeous *Two pins in a cushion/two heads in a coffin: two peas in a pod *Of corpse: Of course *Deadicated: dedicated *Beast: best *Scary: very *Spooktacular: spectacular *Fangtastic: fantastic *Fintastic: fantastic *Forbitten: forbidden *Fur real: for real *Purrfect: perfect *Clawsome: awesome *Creeperific: terrific *Imclawssible: Impossible *Clawsible: Possible *Scream: team *Cornertomb: cornerstone *Clawditions: auditions *Toads: totes; totally *Boo's who: who's who *Scream of the crop: cream of the crop *To mortalfy: to mortify *To fang out: to hang out *To lurk: to look *To scream: to seem *Screamingly: seemingly *To ghoulmunicate: to communicate *To Cleopatronize: to patronize *Boo-b-que: barbeque *Screesearch: research *Decomposition book: composition book *Exorcise book: exercise book *Ghoul Will: Good Will *Cryptionary: dictionary *Horrorscope: horoscope *Fearbook: yearbook *Creepover: sleepover *Law of Claws and Effect: Law of Cause and Effect *Wing and a scare: wing and a prayer *Honest to claw: honest to God *Self-decapitating: self-deprecating *Undeadly: deadly *Drear: dear *Deadly: daily *Drearly: dearly *Freakly: weekly *Freakly News: weekly news *Fearly: yearly *Fortfright: fortnight *Hexicon: lexicon *Freak-of-a-kind: three-of-a-kind *Fangs: thanks *Monsterrific: Terrific *Terrorific: Terrific *Pick of the scrunch: pick of the bunch *Coffin: locker *Fright: right *Fright: fight *Abscarelutely: Absolutely *Clawsplay: cosplay *Fright of day: Light of day *Reverse Scarem: Reverse Harem *Fur: Fair *Fearthers: Feathers *Bitemark: Birthmark *Scare: Care *Purrfume: Perfume *Fear up: Cheer up *Clawtism: Autism *Clawtistic: Autistic *Boo La La: Ooh La La *Ghoulpid: Stupid *A'claws: applause *Sobootions: Solutions *Gratiboodes: Gratitudes *Festkillval: Festival *Hounds: Bonds *Hound: Bond *Nutscare: Nutshell *Freakers: Flowers *Frankenbrony: Brony *Phantasister: Pegasister *Faboolous/Fangbulous: Fabulous *Food Fright: Food Fight Category:Lexicon Category:Help Category:Help desk